Alive
by Lucielanor
Summary: One shot. ¿Cómo puedo sentirme viva ahora que me alejo de ti? ¿Cómo... si tú eres lo único que me permite seguir adelante? No te olvidaré... [YURI. YoruichixSoiFong]


_**Disclaimer: **Sip, Bleach y sus derechos pertenecen a Kubotite-sensei. Yo solamente los manipulo un poco, gratuitamente xDD. ¿Y eso es novedad por que...? Pues no lo es. Pero no me digais que no queda chulo poner disclaimer al principio de los fics xD. Ademas, te ahorras problemas legfales, No quiero acabar en la carcel xDD_

_**Advertencia:** Este fic es Yuri (es decir, contiene una relacion chica-chica). A quien no le guste el genero, ya se está largando por donde llego, porque yo no admito criticas de ningún tipo luego xD._

**

* * *

**

**ALIVE**

Creo que por primera vez en mi vida siento miedo.

Rebusco en mi memoria algún otro momento en el que esta sensación de desasosiego, de irrealidad, me asaltase, llenándome de dudas. Pero no recuerdo nada parecido.

No siento miedo por mí, ni por los demás; ni siquiera me asusta lo que pueda pasar mañana, cuando todo esto se haya convertido en un recuerdo, tal vez doloroso, de un error que ya será imborrable.

No. Solamente me temo a mí misma.

A lo que pueda llegar a hacer.

A lo que pueda llegar a hacerte.

Observo tu cuerpo, pálido y delicado, como una figurita de porcelana que puede destrozarse con un simple roce.

Ante mí, ante esta noche de sombras, sin luna que te ilumine el rostro, siento tu fragilidad. Tiemblas bajo mis caricias, estremeciéndote de deseo.

O tal vez tú también tengas miedo de mí.

Me detengo y alzo la mirada, buscando en tus ojos algo que me indique lo que debo hacer.

Abre los ojos, Soi Fong. Mírame y dime si debo hacerlo.

Dime si debo tomar este cuerpo, como mi propio corazón me indica.

Dime si debo desatar mi pasión con algo tan puro como intenso, tan inocente como deseado.

Dime si puedo amarte, Soi Fong.

Porque es lo que más quiero en este mundo. Pero no sé si debo hacerlo.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
**__**Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
**__**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
**__**And I don't want to go home right now**_

Notas en tu mejilla el roce de mis dedos, obligándote a alzar el rostro, y por fin abres los ojos.

Y de nuevo, me pierdo en esos pozos sin fondo.

Me siento feliz, cómoda con la calidez que desprendes.

¡Me gustaría tanto que todo fuese más sencillo! Amar no tendría porqué ser un secreto; no deberían ocultarse entre murallas sentimientos tan puros, porque el amor tiene que ser libre para que las personas sean libres.

Una y otra vez, maldigo esta vida que me toca vivir.

- Yoruichi-sama… - murmuras.

Porque amarte es lo más bello y a la vez, lo más terrorífico que he hecho en toda mi vida.

No quiero hacerte daño. Preferiría morir.

Pero se que acabarás herida por mi culpa.

Y que entonces, me arrepentiré de estar viva.

_**And all I can taste is this moment  
**__**And all I can breathe is your life  
**__**And sooner or later it's over  
**__**I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

Tus brazos se enredan en mi cuello, y tu repentino abrazo, tu cercanía, me dejan sin aliento.

Has visto las dudas y el terror en mis ojos. Y, como siempre, has cruzado todas las barreras y fronteras posibles para ayudarme.

Tu timidez, tu respeto, tu fuerza… Noto como todo ello se desvanece entre mis dedos. Porque ahora que acudes a mí, que me sostienes al pie del abismo, las mascaras sobran y solo importa o que sientes.

Lo que yo misma siento.

Te separas un poco, quedando las dos cara a cara, transmitiendo en silencio todo aquello que las palabras nunca serán capaces de expresar.

O tal vez sí. Tan sólo dos palabras.

- Te quiero – murmuro, mientras acaricio con suavidad el rubor de tus mejillas.

Tus ojos se abren con sorpresa, reluciendo en ellos lágrimas y alegría.

Enredas tus dedos en mi cabello y te aproximas, besándome un vez más, dejándome beber de ti ahora que la inseguridad, esa última pared que nos separaba, ha caído.

Respiro de ti todo lo que necesito para vivir, y mientras te recuestas en el lecho, dejando que recorra cada recoveco de tu cuerpo liviano, dejando que retire los velos que esconden tu alma del exterior, noto otra nueva sensación que jamás había tenido.

Esperanza. Plenitud. Paz.

Por primera vez, me siento viva.

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
**__**Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
**__**When everything's made to be broken  
**__**I just want you to know who I am**_

Muchas noches han pasado desde aquella primera vez en que te demostré todo lo que sentía.

Muchas noches han pasado desde entonces, aunque el tiempo a tu lado resulte insignificante.

Y esta noche, de nuevo sin luna, me despido de ti.

Siempre lo supe, pero me lo oculté a mi misma.

Y ahora, que todo estalla, destrozando las ilusiones que un día comencé a construir… Ahora te digo adiós, Soi Fong.

Tú no notas mi presencia y doy gracias por ello.

Permaneces profundamente dormida, con una sonrisa en tus labios, perdida en un mundo de sueños en el que aún puedes ser feliz.

Siento deseos de besarte, pero no lo hago. No quiero que te despiertes y veas ante ti aquello en lo que me he convertido.

Aquello que más odio.

Me cuesta contener las lágrimas. Me tiemblan las manos cuando rozo tu pelo de manera casi fantasmal. Y, en mi interior, siento como la vergüenza y la desesperación se revuelven, rogándome que por favor no te deje.

Debo hacerlo. Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, es lo mejor.

Odio huir. Pero quizá así tu llegues a odiarme tanto como lo hago yo misma.

Quizá así no sufras.

Quizá así una pequeña parte de mí continúe viva en ti, en tu fuerza, en tu discreta belleza, en tu ardiente mirada…

Porque mientras me aproximo a la salida, mientras te contemplo una última vez, intentando retener cada detalle en mi memoria, siento que mi vida se acaba.

- Adiós, mi pequeña…

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
**__**Or the moment of truth in your lies  
**__**When everything feels like the movies  
**__**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**_

Abandono el edificio con paso rápido. No temo ser descubierta ni tener que enfrentarme a otros shinigami.

Lo único que temo es arrepentirme y volver corriendo hasta ti, no dejarte nunca más… Pero no debo hacerlo.

A una distancia prudencial me espera Kisuke. También él huye de aquí. ¿Estará abandonando tanto como yo?

Ahí está. Su mirada serena, su eterna media sonrisa que esconde lo que verdaderamente es, me reciben con una frialdad que no esperaba.

- ¿Estás lista?

Yo no contesto. No tengo fuerzas para ello. Tan sólo asiento maquinalmente, preguntándome si este dolor sordo que siento remitirá algún día.

- Es lo mejor para las dos.

Alzo la vista y, por un momento, noto como mi furia escapa de su encierro, como le miro con fiereza, deseando descargar mi frustración y mi pena contra esa mirada compasiva.

Pero no lo hago. Sería injusto por mi parte hacerle pagar mi debilidad y mi cobardía.

Sonrío y, aparentando una energía que ni mucho menos siento, me pongo en marcha, apremiándole.

Antes de abandonar definitivamente el que durante tanto tiempo ha sido mi hogar, me vuelvo, lanzando una última mirada a la ventana tras la que sé que te ocultas.

Y entonces, me permito ser débil.

Me permito derramar una lágrima.

Me permito echarte de menos mientras yo me siento morir poco a poco.

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
**__**Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
**__**When everything's made to be broken  
**__**I just want you to know who I am**_

Me aferro a tu imagen y, en el fondo de mi corazón, sepulto una última esperanza, esperando volver a verte algún día, esperando volver a vivir.

- No te olvidaré…

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

Hasta siempre.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo!  
Bueno, pues aqui estoy otra vez, publicando nueva historia en tiempo record. En esta ocasión el fic no fue hecho con prisas, pero me vino rodado. Yuffie, taicho del Fc SoiFong x Yoruichi, me mando la cancion que aparece en este fic (que por si os la quereis bajar, se llama Iris y es del grupo Goo goo dolls), y la idea me vino rapidamente a la cabeza. Ademas, como a Yuu-chan le hacia ilusion... Pues aqui queda, que sus deseos son ordenes para mi.  
En cuanto a la historia en si, pues dbeo decir que me salio del tiron (la cancion lo pedia), pero como soy un poco masoquista, pues lo hice en primera persona (tela marinera xDD) y encima, con Yoruichi de protagonista, que es horrible, porque se la conoce muy poquito.  
En fin, espero que os agrade el resultado y la historia en si:  
Nos vemos muy prontito. Muchos besos! Bye!_

**_Ela :)_**


End file.
